(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in the structure of an outer button, particularly to a button, the surface of which is formed with a specific trademark specimen by metallurgy injection via metal powder. The processed button surface is further combined with a copper pillar element. The copper, which is soft in its specific physical characteristic, in combined with the button surface, can be extensively applied to clothing articles.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In order to freely change the outer style or brand a logo on the surface, the surface of the conventional buttons used to be made of plastic material or formed via plastic injection, and then combined with a pillar element to accomplish a button structure. However, as the bearing of a production made of plastic is less than that of metal, the conventional buttons have less endurance.
In respect of metal buttons, the surface element is made of zinc or copper. In view of the higher cost and better extensibility of copper, the post portion mounted at the surface element of said buttons is made of copper, whereas the surface element of the buttons is made of zinc. The combination of said two materials concerns the manufacture cost and efficiency, the stability of the product quality, etc.
The inventor has previously disclosed U.S. Pat. No. 6,618,909, which relates to a child-proof button. The body portion and tubular portion of said button are combined together via mortise lock technology. However, the combined structure is different from that of the present invention, wherein no rotation would occur after the pillar element and the body element combine.